A major barrier to greater Information Technology (IT) efficiency has been removed by Intel® Active Management Technology (Intel AMT). Using built-in platform capabilities and popular third party management and security applications, Intel AMT allows IT users to better discover, heal, and protect their networked computing assets. Intel AMT also includes built-in manageability to provide out-of-band management capabilities. This allows remote healing of systems after Operating System (OS) failures, for example. Further, alerting and event logging help to detect problems quickly and to reduce downtime. Intel AMT also protects networks by proactively blocking incoming threats, containing infected clients before they impact the network, and alerting IT when critical software agents are removed. Intel AMT also helps to protect the network by making it easier to maintain consistent and updated software and virus protection throughout the enterprise.